User talk:AuronKaizer/Archive X
Poll Vandal's Here -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] Goron Village/Goron Shrine difference facism OXIII Question Informing Division Problems Ehh? Club Excuse me, but: Song Infobox Zelda311 Re: Some questions I believe the problem with was that the category was on a line below the last line of the coding of the template; this usually causes an extra line to appear at the bottom of a template. It might not make much sense, but if you see the edit I did you should understand it. I am pretty sure it is not possible to add a description to an external image; you'll have to upload one to do this.--Richardtalk 16:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Probably. It won't happen to since the is on the last line of the template's code, but all other times I've seen where there's an extra line after a template's code results in a space at the end of the template.--Richardtalk 17:00, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :There might be, I'll check right now. I might be able to set it so that if it notices there's a space after any occurences of }}, then it will remove that space which will result in the line below the }} being moved up beside the }}. I'll check and give it a shot.--Richardtalk 17:07, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Club of Wizzrobe Discussion, Philosophy, and Promotion Stubs Images The BSSOZJ Template ToC Arcive #Hey AK, Could you edit a mistake in the most recent arcive for the fight Eddo vs. Mad Batter? The mistake is the score saying that the results are 7<7.5, when the score should be 7<17. Mr Fairy No big.Mr.Fairy Song Samples Quick question Keep it as an re-direct. If it was it's own page, there would hardly be any information.Xepscern Zelda311 Just testing my quotes Re: Ogg stuff OggHandler is now enabled. An example is to the right.--Richardtalk 20:56, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure; I just used Audacity and edited a file I already had. Also, Uberfuzzy says that the Java player doesn't work, so we'll have to use either the "QuickTime" or "No player" option.--Richardtalk 21:13, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Image Transparency Timeline mentions Emulator what i heared is that its perfectly legal to download an emmulator but illegal to upload one. Oni Dark Link 20:45, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I'm bored Talk bubble! Hero's Bow Image He instructed me to upload it under a different file name. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :Here, and I was told not to upload over it because of the differences between the two images. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :::So, what should I have done? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] Images "Severely sick filename." There some template that I can stick on crap like that Zora image? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] . You made that suggestion after I made it so no go there :P also, no need for a "reason" thing, it's implied.}} Majora's Mask Archive Wrestling your right, Hardcore holly was underrated(he broke his damm neck) it's too bad that Crash Holly died : (NeoExdeath (talk) 09:21, 2 June 2009 (UTC) my favourites wrestlers were always the rock and HHH, but i think Bret Hart in terms of skill was one of the best everNeoExdeath (talk) Bubble Hmm Invitation Song Centering The icon on this version really doesn't look centered to you? -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :How strange, after I modified the template, it became centered for me, unlike it was before. Must be using a different version. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] ::BTW, you don't need the span tags on Template:AK, the number signs are the only necessary modifications. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] :Fair enough. I guess I'm just overly-picky when it comes to that kind of thing. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] Some help offline dear god! zeldapedia is going to go hey wire and be invaded by vandals with out you auron. whatll we do? Oni Dark Link 11:09, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Boxes Question Am I alowed to put videos on my userpage? They are all just trailers of unreleased video games. --Twilightwizard0309 (talk) 20:52, 4 June 2009 (UTC) i dont know but i have. Oni Dark Link 16:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Just FYI Is it True? Adminship BH Since you've been gone! *cough* Ok here's the rundown. *HoT started ranting about the whole Zelda Wii image that he found. I hid it on your talk page using the "" things. Same kinda thing hidden on my page too if you're not fed up with it after reading yours. *UP revived the whole LL/HoW/HoT illegal admin promotions deal and LL/HoW were demoted of all rights. For misuse of B'crat rights, inactivity, and behavior, mostly the first, HoT's B'crat rights were removed. *Apparently because of the argument on your page (see first bullet) HoT left and is now editing on Zeldawiki, but we're not mentioning that really. Ever. If he's gone, he's gone. *Via This, all battle articles are being removed. The content from each is being scrutinized to see if it holds any value in articles relating to it and then the article is deleted. Certain War articles may also be affected by this. *On a good note, I finished my Usefuls Template. I replaced the stuff on your page with it, hope you don't mind. *You will also notice that a significant portion of the page (ignore the battle article redlinks) has been cut. *As Joe discovered, lo and behold, I am quoted on Zeldawiki here. Seems they pay a little too much attention to us damnit. *Flashpenny (or Big Poe=Nice Guy) were both banned for sock puppetry. Basically when you banned him, he overcame the ban and created Big Poe. So he really had two accounts and, thus was able to vote multiple times in various things, which is bannable in and of itself. Anyway I posted the evidence at the bottom of his talk page. *I have makeshift templates for Spirit Tracks and the Zelda Wii game in my Sandbox That's about all the major things that have happened here. If I remember anything else important I'll add to the list.—'Triforce' 14 01:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! Excuse me? If you're back on We Need Seeds Invite Not sure if your computer's fixed, but, Hello, you are being invited to join my club. Looking forward to getting your reply! Your title would be Mace Stalfos, the master title. If you accept, and are active for 2 weeks(member's times to have to be active grow as they are higher in ranks), you will become a Co-Grandmaster.--Shade Link (talk) 22:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Featured articles AuronKaizer/Archive 10